


Possession

by queensguardian



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensguardian/pseuds/queensguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you were possesed by a ghost hell-bent on revenge for Holtzmann’s rampage during the battle of New York, your biggest worry had been trying to get up the courage to ask out Jillian Holtzmann. Now...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [queensguardian](http://queensguardian.tumblr.com/)  
> from ghostbusters prompts by fanofthestuff on tumblr

22\. “Don’t f***ing touch me.”

           You are completely taken by surprise when the ghost possesses you. You barely have time to register the menacing figure of an 18th century maid cackling in front of you before she swoops forward and slams into your body. It is the worst feeling in the world, like the ghost has taken over the controls of your body and put you in the passenger seat. You can watch, but can do nothing as she steers you jerkily down the street toward the familiar firehouse. Of course this would happen to you.

This ghost, whoever it was, had to have been watching; following as you grew closer to the ghostbusters and spent more and more of your free time helping them out. It had been a complete shock to you when you discovered that your idiot brother Kevin had been hired as a secretary, and for the now-famous ghostbusters, no less. But you had followed his insistence and come to meet his new friends. And the experience had been altogether rather exciting, particularly when you had turned to find the most completely stunning person you had perhaps ever met in the form of a mad scientist. You had been immediately taken with Dr. Holtzmann, as she had cracked good-natured jokes at Kevin that had no real bite to them, and then turned her brilliant wit to new inventions. She even allowed you to touch one of them, though she clearly felt a little anxious about it. It helped that you were so gentle with her babies, regarding them with the same awe you would treat a precious artifact and softly running your calloused hands along the metal. You had turned away from the machinery to see Holtzmann blushing and biting her lips at you, and you knew you were in trouble.

After that you had begun spending a lot of time with the ghostbusters, and especially Jillian. As a mechanic, you had all kinds of parts that Holtzmann could use which she could never get her hands on before, and whenever you entered the converted fire station you were received warmly by all. Soon it seemed you were even being accepted into the fold, though you didn’t know if they would ever go as far as to give you a uniform. But now, as the ghost propelled you stiffly toward the station, your heart sank. If the ghostbusters didn’t figure out what was happening, she had a sneaking suspicion that you were about to ruin everything.

Finally you reached the doors. You could hear the busy clanging sounds of Holtzman upstairs, and your heart beat faster. The pair of you had been dancing around each other for weeks now, and it was so hard to tell what the other’s intentions were. On your part, you were terrified of two things; the first was that Holtzmann wasn’t actually gay, and that you were somehow just completely misinterpreting her intentions and stolen glances. The second was the self-deprecating fear that no one would ever want to spend any time with a greasy mechanic lesbian with too-buff forearms who always wore her hair in a braid.

The ghost didn’t seem to be grappling with any sort of lesbian crisis, however. Instead it seemed to be calculating a plan of action; once it had apparently decided it pushed the doors open and stepped purposefully into the building. Patty and Erin were on the first floor, both bent over some blueprints. The ghost ignored them, not even bothering to return their friendly greetings, and headed up the stairs to where the equipment—and Holtzmann—were. Patty sat in a corner, reading some sort of magazine, and Holtzmann was whistling to herself merrily as she twirled her wrenches, clearly in her most productive ‘zone.’ Your heart betrayed the ghost momentarily, thumping wildly against your ribs, before the ghost clenched your fists and stepped forward.

“Hey, Holtzmann,” You said, raising your arm stiffly.

Holtzmann stopped her whistling and broke out into a large grin, waving one of her wrenches. “Hey! Come over here, I have some crazy stuff happening at the moment that I think you’ll want to be a part of.”

You made your way over to the table where Holtzmann was working, and smiled at her. It was a secret smile, the one that you usually tried not to show her. It was one of the ways your body betrayed your hard-fought attempts to act merely friendly around Jillian, but why the ghost was doing it you couldn’t even imagine.

Holtzmann paused her rant when she glanced at you and saw the raw tenderness in your expression, which you usually so carefully hid from her. She blushed deeply, stuttering a little and scratching at her hair.

Patty, ever the empath, glanced up and saw that something was going on. “I think I’ll see what Abby’s up to out back.” She headed down the stairs, leaving you and Holtzmann alone.

Typically you would be ecstatic at the opportunity to be alone with her, but today your stomach roiled. You hated being out of control in most circumstances, but this was so much worse.

Holtzmann stepped away, giving herself room to think. Still facing away from you, she said, “You know, Y/N, I’ve been thinking lately…that I…well I want to—I mean if I could…”

She paused and scoffed, apparently frustrated with her unusual lack of words. “What I mean to say is that I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

She came back over to you and sat close, and this was the moment you had been waiting and hoping against hope for. The ghost leaned forward, giving the silent go-ahead for her to speak.

“I…I care a lot about you. You…you’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met, and I wasn’t sure…I’m still not. But I hoped you felt the same way?” Holtzmann leaned forward and dared to hesitantly place her hand on yours.

This, apparently, was the moment the ghost had been waiting for. You sprang back as though burned, twisting your hand out of Holtzmann’s touch. “Don’t fucking touch me,” you spat. Holtzmann looked confused for a moment, and then a little hurt as she registered the disgust on your face.

“Well,” You sneered, your voice sharp. “Who would have thought? The mighty Holtzmann, a filthy dyke. What, did you think I’d feel blessed by your affections? You’re not even worth the dirt under my feet.”

Your heart ached to hear the ghost speak with your voice, and betray your body with that expression. Holtzmann looked completely overwhelmed; like she was somewhere between crying and hyperventilating. You had half-expected her to get defensive, even sort of hoped for it, but instead she looked like you had torn down her defenses and stabbed her to her core.

“Th-there’s no need for that, really. You could just say no, I won’t bother you anymore, I promise—”

The ghost burst out laughing, stalking toward Holtzmann, and you feared you had guessed her plan now. The ghost was backing her into a corner, and rendering her defenseless where she would typically be strong and observant and quick. “No, you certainly won’t. You think your pathetic cries will save you from humiliation? Don’t bother; the others will hear of your disgusting true nature shortly. And after that it will be as you always feared—you will be alone again, this time for good.”

You felt like you were shattering into pieces. Surely this would be the final straw that let the ghost follow through with her plan. If someone said those things to you, you were sure that you would be completely broken, especially if that someone was a person you trusted and cared about and maybe even had feelings for. But Holtzmann didn’t look broken. In fact, she kept a carefully frozen look of despair on her face; nothing changed except her eyes, which narrowed slightly in a way that you had come to learn was calculating. You also saw her reach back as she stumbled backward toward the wall and brush her fingers against the hidden panic button she had installed, just in case. _Yes. Yes, come on Jill._

The ghost, unaware of these subtle changes, continued to stalk forward. Jill was pressed against the wall now, with no easy way out unless the others heard the panic button and came to her aid.

Then, at the last moment of space between them, the ghost dove. You grabbed a large metal canister next to Holtzmann and swung it at her, but she had been expecting it and ducked, lunging forward and tackling you by your legs, forcing you down to the floor. The others appeared at the top of the stairs with their gear, unsure where to aim it as they saw Holtzmann grappling with you on the ground.

“It’s her!” Holtzmann screamed as she was thrown away from you. “She’s possessed!”

“I’ve got this!” Patty cried, throwing one of the ghost grenades forward. It rolled along the floor, and the ghost didn’t have time to react before it went off and you felt the disturbed soul wrenched painfully out of your body. You collapsed completely, unable to move now that you were the sole inhibitor of your body again, and the others ignored you to pursue the ghost out onto the street. All except for Holtzmann, who didn’t bother to follow them.

She crawled toward you, evaluating your glassy eyes and twitching fingers. She pulled you into her arms, pushing the messy pieces of your hair out of your face. “You’ll be alright, it’s gone now, nothing to worry about. The others have it covered.”

She craned her neck to look out the window, holding you tighter as you heard the sounds of the proton streams binding the screaming ghost into its canister. Slowly you felt the control coming back to your body. It felt a lot like the tingling feeling that comes back after a limb has fallen asleep.

Finally, you were able to blink up at Holtzmann, and reach up with shaky hands. When you cupped her cheek, her attention jerked back to your face.

“Hey,” she said, reaching up to hold your hand steady. “You feeling ok?”

You shook your head mutely, and the tears that couldn’t fall early streamed steadily down your face. “You have to know, Jillian. You _must_ know, surely, that I didn’t mean any of those things. I don’t feel that way about you at all. I would…I would _never_ say any of those things—”

“I _know_ ,” she said fiercely. “That’s how I figured it out, you silly babe, you. Even if you did hate me, the person I know would never say those things to anybody.”

“But I don’t hate you,” you whispered. “Far from it.”

Holtzmann smiled. “Oh really?”

“I never thought you could possibly feel the same way about me…why don’t you try to ask me out again?”

“Alright then. How ‘bout a pizza?” Holtzmann grinned, wiping your tears away, and you gave a watery chuckle.

“For you, anything.” You pulled her down by the neck and your lips met, and you sighed with relief that the whole thing was finally over.

“Finally!” Abby’s voice echoed through the second floor and the two of you broke apart. “I think I recognized that ghost from the battle. You know Holtzy, the one where you kicked a bunch of ghost ass? I think she was a little angry. By the way Y/N, your family has terrible luck with possessions. You should really be better prepared. Maybe it’s time to give you a gun.”

“You know,” Holtzmann said, lacing your fingers together, “I was thinking the exact same thing.”


End file.
